


Warm Ice

by MatadorCocktail



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, SFW art, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatadorCocktail/pseuds/MatadorCocktail
Summary: For liebes-taumel on tumblr.Loki puts The Moves on Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waves_and_salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waves_and_salt/gifts).



> really wanted to have the whole thing ready in time, but life happens sometimes, the plan is to have 9 pages, and I will finish them as soon as I can. Happy Thorki, liebes-taumel and everyone, and have a nice end of the year!  
> here's a [mirror on deamwidth](https://matador-cocktail.dreamwidth.org/1373.html#cutid1), I still don't know how to upload pictures here, and i can't see them on my phone, so. there they are

 


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
